The Hunger Games PPG Style
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: Townsville had been separated into twelve districts for over thirty years. Those twelve district have been forced to participate in the Games. They never thought any of them would ever have to participate in the Games, up until this year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family

Buttercup POV

"They are not going to pick you."

That was what the Professor always told me and my sisters when we were eligible to be in the Hunger Games. For the seven years our names were in the glass balls, he was always right.

Tomorrow was the reaping for the thirty fifth Hunger Games. One girl and one boy tribute would be selected and shipped off to Citysville to prepare to be in the Hunger Games.

From Townsville, twenty four tributes will be selected, two from each district. Townsville had been separated into twelve districts for a long time now. Me, my family, my sisters, and their families lived in District 12.

Let me fill you in, my name is Buttercup Jojo. I'm married to Butch Jojo and we have a daughter, Ally. My sisters, Bubbles and Blossom married Boomer and Brick. Bubbles and Boomer have a son, Andrew, and Brick and Blossom also have a son, Anthony. Anthony and Andrew were both older than Ally by a year, but they both treated her like a little sister. They would almost never let any boys near her (much to Butch's pleasure), they teased her, and they pulled pranks on each other.

We all worried at every reaping that one of our children will be selected as a tribute. Anthony and Andrew were sixteen, meaning their names have been placed in the drawing five times each and Ally was fifteen, her name was in the drawing four times.

"Mom?" Ally's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Yes, Ally?" I asked.

"I'm going to Starbucks with Spade." She informed me.

"Alright. Be back by six." I told her.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and left.

Spade was her best friend, and Ace's oldest son. Ace and I have been good friends for years, which is why our children are so close.

As I watched Ally leave, I noticed how nothing can bring her down. She was always too busy living in the moment to worry about what was coming.

Ally POV

I ordered a Double Chocolaty Chip and met with Spade in the corner booth of Starbucks.

"Hey, Ally." He smiled as he hugged me.

"Hey, Spade." I greeted.

"So what's up?" He asked as he sat across from me.

"My Mom's worried about tomorrow." I answered.

"Can you blame her? I'm worried too, aren't you?" He asked.

"What for?" I asked.

"Aren't you scared they're going to pick you?" He asked.

"Why? There's a really small chance they will. There are only four slips of paper with my name among the five hundred that are in there." I said.

"You never know. But even if they do pick you, I would volunteer as tribute." He took a sip of his White Chocolate Mocha.

"You can't. Only family members can do that." I argued.

"I bet your cousins would happily volunteer." He laughed.

"They can't, they're nit girls. Besides, they wouldn't get the chance. If I do get selected, I'm going to refuse any volunteers." I said.

"Well, here's to you not being chosen." Spade raised his drink.

"And here's to you." I raised my drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Hi all! So here are some descriptions of the kids.**

**Andrew: 16, short blond hair, medium blue eyes, 5'7, muscular build.  
>Anthony: 16, long red hair (kept in a low ponytail),<br>scarlet eyes, 5'8, athletic build.  
>Ally: 15, mid-back length jet black hair (lots of choppy layers, choppy bangs), green eyes, 5'4.<strong>

Andrew POV  
>I dressed in black pants, a blue t-shirt, black jacket, and blue and black Vans. I ran a comb through my hair and pushed it out of my eyes. I knew my parents were downstairs, worrying.<br>Once we arrived outside of City Hall, we quickly allowed the guards to prick our fingers, which showed them who was eligible to participate in this year's reaping. My parents were cleared and I was escorted to the male section of the square. I found Andrew in the crowd and met up with him.  
>"Hey." I smiled weakly.<br>"Hey. You seen Ally?" He asked.  
>"Nah. But we'll see her after." I shrugged.<br>About twenty minutes later, Sara Bellum arrived on the City Hall's stage and spoke into the microphone.  
>"Welcome, all. Today we will be selecting one young man and woman to be tributes in this year's Hunger Games. But first allow me to welcome to the stage our past victor, Mitchell Mitchelson." She smiled as the brown haired man took the stage.<br>This was District 12's only victor, he used to be a drunk, until his son, Mike was born. His mother was always drunk, so Mitch stopped drinking to take care of his kid.  
>"Alright. I know we all want this over and done with, so let's get on with it." He said plainly into the mic.<br>Sara Bellum took the mic again. "Because we chose the female tribute first last year, we'll start with the male tribute this year."  
>She walked over to the large glass ball that held the names and reached in. She moved her hand around, picked a name, and returned to the mic.<br>"Michael Mitchelson." She read.  
>All the boys let out a sigh of relief. It was really no surprise that he was chosen, since his father was a victor. It was most likely rigged.<br>Mike walked up to the stage, escorted by guards, and stood on the right side, next to the glass ball holding the male names.  
>"Michael, would you like to accept any volunteers?" Sara asked. This was required for all tributes.<br>He shook his head no.  
>"Now the girls." Sara walked over, reached in, and took a name.<br>She walked back to the center of the stage and opened the slip.  
>"Allyssa Jojo." She read.<br>"No." I gasped as I looked over and saw Ally walking to the stage, guards all around her.  
>She went up and stood on the opposite side of Mike.<br>"Volunteers, Allyssa?" Sara asked.  
>"No." Ally answered.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes, Allyssa Jojo and Michael Mitchelson." Sara concluded


End file.
